Adventures Of chaos
by Alalaya2
Summary: When both Wheeljack and Que run form a lab even Unicron will run from the hills. To bad Jazzy the Angel of Chaos chose to sleep in Wheeljack's lab again that day because when the living boom says Uh-oh. Run like Unicron is on your heals because he is probably running right behind you. Dimensions, and Time travel, and the Allspark Oh my!
1. Wheeljack's opps

It all started with two little word from two people. Now normally when two people speak at the same time it is not a big deal but, if that word is 'Uh-oh!' and it is Wheeljack and Que saying it at the same time. Well that is almost a bigger danger sign than one of the science crew running for the hills. Wheeljack and Que started to run. They were out the door and half way down the hall when Wheeljack saw Jazzy asleep on one of his shelfs near the door. Knowing nothing short of a cold bucket of water being dumped on her she would not be waking up, Wheeljack turned around and scooped her up and started running again. It was already too late. There was a loud cracking noise and then nothing. No bright flashes of light, no big explosions, no big flames shooting everywhere just the sound of someone breaking mock one, and no Wheeljack or Jazzy in sight. Venatrix came skating down the hall thirty seconds later took one look and the lab and throw back her head in exasperation.

"Great" she says in a dry sarcastic tone "here we go again. RATCHET Get the Boy's, Wheeljack's gone dimension hopping again and Jazzy went with him!" she yells.

A blue and yellow portal appears in the sky above a deserted alley in Mission City. Wheeljack landed tier first on the ground Jazzy came through two seconds later cracking his windshield form the impact. "Ow that hurt" she groaned as she rolled off of Wheeljack's hood. "What kind of color was that portal and what were you working on" she asked while rolling out the stiffness the fall had caused.

"It was supposed to be a dimensional viewer it was going to be the first step for commercial use of a trans-dimensional communication, but I carried a one I shouldn't have. This error would not have been a problem if caught before the mechanism reached a point three on the energon scale Que and I got it up to four causing a fulmination of the temporal Vortex walls creating an unstable portal in time and space."

Jazzy blinked thought what was said and grinned "So we could be in an alternate time line instead of a dimension this time all because you made the walls of reality go boom?"

Wheeljack sank onto his tires "yes" he mumbled.

Jazzy cackled and shakes her head in fond amusement "only you Jack my man. Well Cool cat, Doc, and the boys will find us soon enough. We have the locators and Venny girl gave me one of her phones, so they can call us if needed. Let's get are deerstalkers on and see when or maybe where we are."

Jazzy skipped out of the alley to the street looking around Wheeljack not wanting to lose her followed. She took one look at the street and made a happy trill as she recognized where she was. She looked at the digital bank clock down the street and got the date before doing a happy dance. "What?" Wheeljack asked in a wary tone.

"We are in Mission city a month before Big Boss man and his gang get here. Oh, Jackie my vassal of chaos, do you know what this means?" Jazzy was practically vibrating with excitement.

"We wait a month before contacting Prime and see if he can help us home?" he said in a hopeful voice.

Jazzy gives Wheeljack an unimpressed look "No" she drawls out "we can infiltrate Sector 7 save the sparkling and keep my Jazz man for dying in the first place. Once The cube is destroyed or safe depending how our being here chances the time line we can ask it to send us home. Oh, think or the lovely chaos we will bring all the sparklings and civvies saved I can get Agent SS to turn early and help us." Jazzy was now bouncing in place and grinning like a loon.

By now Wheeljack was starting to get worried someone would call the mental hospital again talking to no one noticeably there and her crazy dancing was not making her look very sane. It didn't bother him anymore but people who didn't know her was a different story. "How would you contact Simson? If I remember right at this point and time he is all for capturing me and any bot he'll come accost."

Jazzy's smile took on a dark psychotic quality to it "leave that to me." She said in a demented tone that caused him to shiver in fear the supervillain cackle that followed didn't help. Seeing the people videotaping the crazy woman on the street it was no surprise to him when he heard the sirens in the distance.

"Jazzy Time to go they called the mad house again."

"Aw, man why do the White coats always got to cramp my ways? Well Doc, where going back to the future!"

Wheeljack laughed having a DeLorean DMC-12 as an alt-mode and the technicality that they had traveled in time it was a good quote. "No Marty back to the past!"


	2. Agent and allies 1

Jazzy cackled rubbing her hands together like an evil villain from a Saturday morning cartoon while dressed like an underpaid sector 7 intern. Wheeljack shifted on his wheels uncomfortably as he watched Jazzy look at an unsuspecting Simpson, poor guy had no idea what was coming after him. "I'll get you my agent and your little minions too!" Jazzy let out a lowed creepy laugh that echoed through the canon causing tourist and agents to look around freaked out.

"Jazzy Venatrix told you not to freak out the civics with your laugh anymore."

Jazzy pouts but stops her laughing "Boss Girl runes half my fun. Oh well, to the future Doc!"

Wheeljack lets out a huff and opens his door to let her into his alt "If Venatrix didn't reel us back there would be no universe, timeline, or dimensions for us to have fun in."

"Point, now we have an agent to catch before he gets to his apartment for the rare night he sleeps away from base do not lose him Jacks." There was a hidden road from Hover dam that only agents could use to avoid suspicion of the high traffic the sector had to keep things on base moving it was rarely used in Jazzy's present time. Only someone who had known sector protocol knew that agents were discouraged from using the hidden road form midnight to four in the morning to prevent the headlights from reviling its location to the locals. Jazzy had learned this from several former agents she also knew that Simson was often forced to go home by his superiors despite it being a prohibited time. Jazzy saw his car coming up to the only blind spot in the path and grinned toothily. "Your ass in mine Agent boy" she said before jumping out of Wheeljack's window onto the roof of Simson's car.

Simson cursed as he slammed on the brakes Jazzy's magnetized gloves were the only thing keeping her from flying off. He bolts out of his car gun drawn with a snarl on his face Jazzy just smiles at him.

"Hi Seymore, find any NBEs lately?"

"Who are you? Attacking me would be a federal offence so identify yourself before I put a bullet through your arm before I am hulling you off to the loony bin."

Jazzy's grin took on a predatorial quality that would have Unicron backing off "I am Jazzy angel of Chaos form Cybertron, I am from an alternate time line that if in the future to this one and I can prove it to you as you have lost several games of high stake poker to me and a few of our friends. Three words 1999, London, Thong."

Simson turned a deathly white that would have had Ratchet on full mother hen mode. "How, what, who?"

Jazzy cackled again, Wheeljack sighed "that would be my fault I was working on a dimensional viewing window and it malfunctioned taking us to the past before there was an alliance between our two species."

Simson jumped and points his gun at Wheeljack "NBE…"

Jazzy cuts him off before he can say anything else "Wheeljack like me is an ally to earth and had duel citizenship with the USA, China, and Cybertron it may be in four years that he will achieve it, but it should still apply to your sector 7 oath." This cause him to relax a little and put his gun away "dam Hufflepuff." Jazzy mutters under her breath Simson was loyal to whoever he gave his word or friendship to. It was these traits that endeared him to Redalert enough that he was taken as his human partner.

Simson heard her "Better a puff than a snake."

"We are ravens ourselves" Jazzy waved to Jack and her this conversation was an old one between her Simson but well it was an old hat for her and Wheeljack it was new to Simson. Jazzy saw the tell tail twitch in his eye of an oncoming headache. Jazzy pulls out a bottle of Tylenol and tosses it to him "Don't think of it to much Sim one of our bosses it partially omnipresent and time travel gives her headaches."

He takes on knowing that he was going to need it "if you're from the future why contact me there must be people higher up that would know what the procedures are to help you I know Torchwood deals with people who time travelers all the time."

Jazzy smiles "We know Captain Jack well, lowkey at poker with Venny, but because of what I am it has created an alternate timeline. So, until the Boys can find us we can meddle on what is to come as they are not set events in the time line something's will have to happen mind you, but we can save lives on both sides. Do you know what the cube is Regi?" Jazzy's smile takes on a sad till.

"It creates drones from electricity?"

Wheeljack's engine grumbles in a sad tone he knew that sector seven had killed so many sparking unknowingly and that it still haunted the former agents once they found out what they were truly doing.

Jazzy looked like she was about to cry "No Reggie it is life it gives true life to silicon-based life forms, Wheeljack here is an Autonomies Robotic organism from the planet of Cybertron."

The look on Simson's face as he started to figure out what Jazzy was telling him "No" he breaths out in disbelief and horror.

Jazzy nods she had helped him on some of his worst nights "it creates what they call sparklings which translates to infant or newborn. When a sparkling is born they are created fully functioning but unable to understand the world around then they reach out to from a bond with a carrier or sire to gain a better understanding or the world around them. If they are unable to form a bond they may react violently until they can calm down."

Simson makes a sound like a wounded animal as he drops to his knees "I didn't know, oh god we didn't know…" Jazzy hugs him close as he starts to sob.

"She forgave you she may not be able to communicate now, and she was not happy at the time that you used her to kill her children, but she'll forgive you." Simson gave a full body flinch as he realizes that she is saying that they cube is alive. "Come on Jack can use his holoforme to drive your car we will talk about the plan in the morning after you get some rest and time to process everything"

Simson lets Jazzy guide him into Wheeljack's alt from and they drive off into the night leaving no trace of what had transpired on the hidden road.


	3. Agent and allies 2

Simmons wanted to tell whoever was shining that light on him better shut it off or they were going to die. He groaned as the mother of all headache made itself known to him. What was he doing last night he wanted to ask the person he sensed to his left. Then he remembered that he was at home and there should not be a person there shot up and regretted it as his stomach tried to show him what he had for dinner. By that point he didn't care if the person was going to kill him, he just wanted the room to stop spinning. Using all his willpower he opened his eyes to look around to see a man with a woman sprawled over his lap like a baby lion cub. "Who?" he tried to ask, but it came out more like a 'muuro?' The man gently moved the woman off his lap and headed into the kitchen. Simmons closed his eyes again listens to him rustling around before he heard him coming back into the living room. He opened his eyes again to see him holding a platter with four glasses and a bottle of aspirin.

Two of the glasses contained a poached egg covered in cayenne pepper and honey the other two were a glass of water. He hands Simmons the egg first, he takes it without argument and swallows it whole cough a little from the spice and takes the water and pills with a grunt of thanks. Simmons' watches as the stranger gently wakes the woman and hands her the rest of the platter. She swallows the egg and water with a practiced easy that makes Simmons a little jealous. The man sits back down, and they are all quite for a moment before the woman sighs. "I know that you don't remember last night Sim, but this is an old hat for us. After the first time Wheeljack found you after you drank a half bottle of your mamas homemade Tuica. Ratchet nearly had to pump your stomach from the alcohol poisoning, I made you promise to come to me or one of ours if you ever got that bad again."

Simmons started to remember what had caused him to break out the bottle of Whisky he had been saving for a rainy day. He wanted to throw up and crawl into bed and never get out he'd been killing god dam children, he had enjoyed it and taking their bodies to scientist to be mutilate after. "Fuck" he managed to say because there were not really any words to describe how he felt. He felt like a monster that need to be put down, like a sick pedophile that enjoyed playing with the children he had hurt. He wanted to wash himself to the point that he had no skin because it felt like it was trying to crawl away from him.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other man kneel beside him until he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will tell you what I told your future counterpart. Seymour you are not a Monster what has happened it tragic, but it was not done in malice it was done in ignorance. You couldn't have known that they were children as your kind has only had negative interaction with us and it had not accrued to you that they were alive. If you had done this knowing full well what they were and still enjoyed it, we would be having a different conversation, but you mourn the lives you took, and you will help us in the future. Pits Sim you helped me with my sparkling Boomer when everyone else was too busy with their own youngling. You will have good days and bad days, but you are one of us, creatures of chaos, you will always have your back even if we cannot physically be there."

"Well said Jackie. If it makes you feel any better the Allspark saved as many of the sparklings as she could. Think of it as an automatic recall a newspark has to stabilize in its body for thirteen days before it is fully separated from the Allspark. If it is extinguished before this the Allspark will take it back and try to give it a life when it is safe for them they may have spark trauma, but they are alive still."

Wheeljack looked suspired at this "sense when?"

"It's always been like this Jack Jack it still hurts my poor Cool Cat when she can't stabilize them because she feels as if she has failed them, but you all forget she is the Well and the Pits. You all return to her at some point and once they are healed and rested they can stay as long as they like with their family, or she will send them on to a new life remember Gasket?"

"Wing and Drift's kid?"

"Yep Drift knew him before the war poor Ket was killed by and enforcer by accident. Ket's death was why Drift was a con in the beginning. Thank Primus that he slipped through the cracks and never received the slave programing he was an angry enough mess without it."

"Huu? Learn something new every day."

Simmons' blinked it did make him feel a little better but not much he was an Asshole and proud of it. He was just not the kind of asshole that got off from traumatizing kids. "I can't do it anymore now that I know that they are children how they hell am I supposed to help you if I can't do my job. When I'm not hunting your kind down I help out with the drone program a lot of people are going to take notice if start to avoid it like the plague."

"Now don't you worry about it Simmy old Jazzy girl has it covered" she pulls out a USB stick and grins at Wheeljack. "Remember how we found Hound?"

"You're talking about that video that made Greenpeace want him as a spokes bot?"

"Yep" Jazzy saw Simmons confuse look and explains "Hound is our tracker he is one of the biggest nature bot we have five minutes after he landed he found a Coyote stuck in a trap. He kept crooning to it like a sparkling and put a splint on it. He was so focused on the coyote that he didn't see the hiker video tape him, Prowl was in suck a snit about that we were still trying to keep a low profile with the civvies."

"What does this have to do with me helping you?"

Jazzy cackled "You are going to see Banachek tell him you found a bot on the way home, but its actions startled you so much it got you thinking. You know that it may cost you your job but if your right he really must know. Take him too one of the drone activation test play the recording. Talk about how you read a paper earlier about silicon based life forms and how it got you thinking about NBE 1. Watch how it reacts to Hounds recording and get sick show how you felt when we told you about what you are really doing. Tom is a smart man he will figure it out and he will stop the experiments. Tom is a being of order, but he is not a monster. If I remember correctly I believe that you have six alive right now and you will be birthing one later today Banachek is going to be doing a walkthrough catch him and follow the plan I just told you. Once you know that he will do anything to protect the sparklings bring him to me. I may not have a relationship with him like I do with you and Wheeljack, but he will listen to reason."

Simmons scrunched up his brow in confusion "what do you mean of order?"

"Every soul or spark is aligned ether light or dark, order or chaos. For example, you are a dark chaos and Jackie over here is a light chaos. Tom is light order it's why he gets along with you so well your friendship balances you out he may have more trouble trusting Jackie because he is a light and an opposite it doesn't mean that he will not get along with him but he will have more trouble having an easy relationship with him like he dose you."

"I think I get what you're saying…"

"Don't worry Sim I'll explain it to you later but we have more pressing matters at hand. Save baby aliens first mysteries of the universe later. You have to get ready for work you have an hour drive and you need to leave in fifteen minutes if you want to get there on time Wheels and me can chill around town."

"What?" Simmons looks at the clock on the wall "SHIT! I'm going to be late!" he rushes around getting ready.

Jazzy waits by the door his work bag in her hands "the stick is in the front pocket my number is in your cell if you have any question. Good luck!"

"Thanksfrontpocketgotyournumbersavealienbabiesgotitbye." He says as he run out the door grabbing the bag from Jazzy

Wheeljack snorts "Well that went well."

"Ya, Chaos!" squeaks a happy Jazzy hangover forgotten.


	4. Truth

Simmons was surprised that he had not gotten into a car accident on his way to work with the way he was driving. The last 24 hours were something that he almost wished had never happened. Key word was almost, finding out that you had basically been committing genocide to alien children was not something anyone wanted to find out about themselves or their family. His great, great grandfather was Walter Rutherford Simmons a Romanian immigrant who knew more about electricity than anyone else of his time he was hired to help with Project Iceman. His son, Rodger Raymond Simmons, took over when he could no longer help. He married the first woman ever to work for Sector 7 Marry Romano a spitfire Italian woman who would give birth to his grandpa Grant Rutherford Simmons, he opted to travel the world looking for other artifacts like Iceman. It was when he stopped in Egypt he met his grandmother Rana Nader and fell head over heels and they married soon after. His father William Rutherford Simmons was the first scientist ever to siphon energy off the cube meet his mother Tova Anael Fischer, when he went to Romania to get in touch with his roots the Latino Romanian woman was there to visit her Bunica. Seymour Rutherford Simmons was about seven when the first red eyed drone was made and took his Tata's left pinky with it.

It wasn't soon after he started the family business that they started the policy that as soon as the drone started to break the box you kill it. Simmons remembered on of the rare blue-eyed drones that was made his first week the drone made from a pager just chirped and warbled in the box for two weeks before it off lined. At the thought of the blue eyes Simmons had to pull over and through up as he realized that he had basically watched a baby starve to death. He groaned 'today was not going to be a good day' he though as he looked at the egg he eaten not too long ago. "Let's get this over with" he said to himself as he got back into the car putting today off was not going to make him feel any better and if he put it off to long he would not be able to talk to Tom and save the new sparkling.

* * *

Thomas "Tom" Banachek had known Simmons ever since he had started to work for Sector Sever and in all that time he had known him he had never seen him so shaken up as he was now. "Tom I need to talk to you."

"Simmons are you okay you look like you should be in medical right now."

"Thomas, I need to talk to you know in your office I have something to show you."

That got his attention Simmons had not called him Thomas in twenty years and last time he did it was when NBE 4 had killed half of his team. He just knew that whatever Simmons was going to tell him it was going to be bad. He headed to his office with Simmons right on his heels. He waited until the door was closed before speaking. "What has you so spooked Seymour?"

"Well for starters Agent Willton has been setting illegal coyote traps around the path again but that's not the problem the problem was how I found out by running into NBE 13."

Thirteen? but as far as Banachek knew there was only 12 on file so far.

Simmons grabs his computer and uploads a file for him to see "I was going to call for back up but his actions towards the Coyote stopped me listen to his tones and tell me what it reminds you of."

Banachek watched the dark NBE start to croon to the Coyote was he freeing form the trap in low soothing clicks and warbles. He watches as he treats the bloody paw before he strokes its fur and lets him loose. "What am I looking at and why didn't you call this in."

"Dam it Tom! Think about it. What do we do when we come accosted as wounded animal we treat it like a child talk to it in baby nonsenses now listen again and tell me what it sounds like to you."

So, he plays it back and takes away the fact that it is alien and listens to the tones once again it sounds like some sort of techno lullaby. It was acting like a person that just wanted to help the blue-eyed bot was not showing any aggression and was acting like a person. If they were sentient and if they have a lullaby that means that they have children. If they had children, they that meant…. Oh God!

Simmons spotted the moment that Tom was starting to get what he was trying to tell him "Now you get why I was so freaked out. If those drones are not drones we may have a problem on our hands that will get even worse when the adults find out what we have been doing to their kids." He hands him the trash can as Tom lost his breakfast. "We have to know if we have committed genocide or not I figure that after the drone test today we can play this to it and if it reacts like a child if it does we have to stop. I don't care if its alien it's still alive. We will also need to stop experimenting on the six drones that we have in the labs. I have also gone over my personal files and have noticed that the Blue-eyed NBEs do not attack us the red ones do. I am not saying that we should stop hunting the big ones down but maybe we should just take them into confinement until we can get a means to communicate with them and find out what the heck we have been doing for the last thirty years."

"FU$$ Children I hope your wrong Sim because if you're not… God I don't even want to know what kind of mess we have created."

"How do you think I feel I have been hunting them down my entire life and I have pulled the trigger for quite a few of the drones. Heck I have even enjoyed it, but if they're babies…. What kind of monster dose that make me?" The two of them were silent there was just no words that would make this any better. Simmons looks at the clock on the wall "test starts in ten minutes let's get this over with one way or another."

"let's go, you have an audio ready?"

"What kind of amateur do you take me for?"

Banachek walked into the vault today they were going to test cubes energy on a laptop normally he was existed to see the results of the transformation but today it only brought dread. "Proceed" he told the techs happy that his voice didn't hold any of the nerviness he felt. The laptop transformed into one of the rare blue eyes. "Agent Simmons play the tape." The little bot crooned and chirped as it rubbed its helm against the glass trying to get comfort form the person it couldn't see sinning the lullaby.

"Sir?" asked a confused Tech as this was not normal behavior form the drones even if it was one of the docile blue-eyed ones.

"Call a staff meeting we have new information about the NBEs come to light and stop all the experiments on the drones immediately." He lets out a shaky breath "Dam it Seymour! Why did you have to be right?"

"Thomas this is the one time I would have been happy to be wrong" he said wondering what Jazzy was doing while his world burned.

* * *

Jazzy cackled at nothing in particular. Wheeljack sighed "What are you plotting now?"

"My Cade, Cade! He is here, and he is not trained yet and he even has a pet right now."

"No!"

"But..."

"N O, no Jazzy if he doesn't fight Bee then Sam will never trust him."

Jazzy pouts "everyone runes my fun."

"Look I'm not saying not to go after him at all just wait until after he fights Bee then you can get him."

Jazzy perks up at this "I can wait, I'll just get Tom and Simmy to help me plan. Oooh Fun times and happy days for me and I can get Starstar." Jazzy grimaced as she remembered something "well maybe not Starstar last time it took me, Cool Cat, his trine, and the sky-high gang to keep him grounded. Maybe I can try getting Jetfire."

"Yes Jazzy" Wheeljack loved his kith, but sometimes, even with his crazy processor, he didn't understand the force of nature known as Jazzy. When it got to that point it was best to just grin node and say yes ma'am it would save you a whole lot of processor ache in the future. Cause as unhinged and crazy she may seem she could out plan Prowl and Soundwave if she wanted. "Crazy Femm" he muttered.

"And Proud of it!"


	5. Witwiccans

"Sir Edmund Burton, 12th Earl of Folgan I need to talk to you about Camelot clan of the Order of the Witwiccans and Cybertron" Jazzy said into the phone her voice heavy with mirth. The man on the other end of the line was taking a sip of tea sputtered and ended up spraying it all over poor Cogman.

"What is this… this is an outrageous offence my Lord." His armor bristled out like an angry bird.

"I'm Sorry Cogman" Edmund managed to cough out "Madam can you please repeat that."

Jazzy cackled "maybe I shouldn't have started out so strong but tell Cogman that the Angle of Chaos from Cybertron needs your help he will know what I am talking about."

Cogman heard what was said over the phone and started to sputter as well "A Vassal of the Allspark is here? On Earth? My word"

Edmund's eyes widen in shock Cogman was somewhat of a Sociopathy and seemed a little bipolar at time, but he had never seen him react like this before. "Cogman explain please?"

"There is a legend that the Knights served the Allspark and her Vassals Order and Chaos. These Vassals created items to give to the First thirteen such as the Star saber, the Requiem blaster, the Skyboom shield, the Scepter of Life, the Matrix of leadership, the Phase shifter, and the Soul forge. These seven items were gifts to seven Primes when they split up some left Cybertron and the others stayed behind to look after the younger Cybertonians. The fallen and his brothers came to earth, he fell because he broke the rules of a Prime. On Cybertron his bond mate Quintessa Created the Quintessons with the Scepter and enslaved the rest of Cybertron she turned on Primus and looked for ways to destroy his brother Unicron. The Allspark angered by what Quintessa had done to her children created the first twelve Knights to stop her. Given them the power to combine and to have power over the items of the Primes when certain conditions were meet the Vassals of the Allspark took mortal from and helped to subdue the Fallen Sorceress. They entombed her on the moon of Cybertron and the Fallen under what would become the sea of rust giving the knights of the future time to plane and destroy them once and for all while the Vassals returned to the well."

Edmund blinked he had never heard this part of the tale about the vassals. He knew about the Scepter and the knights, but the other items and the vassals were a part that was left out. "Why were the other items and the vassals left out of the records and why is this the first time I have heard of them."

"When the Knights started working with the humans it was agreed that they would not talk about them hoping that they would be forgotten and never needed again. They also didn't want the information to get out to the wrong people." Said Jazzy, Edmund Jumped he had forgotten that he was still on the phone so wrapped up in Cogman's story.

"How do you know this?" asked Edmund

"Hi I'm Jasmine Cerva AKA Jazzy, angel of Life and Chaos and I'm Baaaaaaaaack." She said in a sing song voice.

Cogman screeched in terror "IT'S THE APOCOLIPS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Jazzy hearing this nearly bust all her ribs laughing so hard Wheeljack watching Jazzy torment poor Edmund sighs, Jazzy will be Jazzy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It takes a while to calm Cogman down and to explain what is happening and what the plan is and why Jazzy needed help in the first place.

"I would contact the Atlantis Clan, but I want help with the Human governments and the Camelot clan has more connection to the current government. Regardless of whether you help me or not I will be sending you a package for Bulldog. It's a vile that contains repair nanite it will cure him of his dementia My Lady would kick my Aft if I didn't make sure one of her bots were okay."

That last part surprised Edmund and Cogman "but, Stormreign has been treating Bulldog for years he said it was incurable" sputtered Cogman.

They could hear the grin in Jazzy's voice "Stormreign is a great medic one of the best on earth I will give him that, but no one can beat the Hatchet."

"Ratchet Jazzy you know he will have your hide if the Camelot clan ask for him buy that nickname" they heard Wheeljack tell her in the background.

"Oh, Poo you; rune my fun" she quips back at him. "All that aside Ratchet is the only one the Allspark will let treat her when she is damaged. When those two work together they can cure or heal anything that comes their way heck even Death, without a full resurrection, can be treated by them if it's not too far in."

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I allow Stormreign to look at them before I give them to Bulldog?" asked Edmund. He had known Bulldog since he was a little child it had been hard as it had been getting worse in the last few years Cogman acted up more when Bulldog was having very bad days because Bulldog had raised them both him and Cogman. They both hated to see their father figure lose himself to something they couldn't fight. He didn't want to get his hopes up but if it proved to be true there was no way the Camelot clan could not help. Edmund was the last dependent of Lancelot. He personally owed it to the Cybertronians to help because without them he would never have been born.

"Of cores I would be worried if you didn't, but to help prove I am speaking the truth tell Steelbane that Dia Atlas says, 'tell that scrap ridden flame pit still owes him a cube of High grade.' The package will be delivered in two days by a small flight drone you can keep it its name is Dramada it's a triple changer pretender air form is a Great Philippine Eagle and its land form is an Irish Wolfhound. Bye Eddy, bye Cogman I'll call you in three days." Jazzy hangs up before Edmund can say anything else and smiles at Wheeljack "good thing I was working on an upgraded frame for Dramada before we left."

Wheeljack looked at Jazzy in shock "Dramada gained an ember? When?"

"Two days ago I'll make another before we leave, but that was why I was sleeping in your lab in the first place I wanted to finish it as soon as possible and stayed awake for 48 hours straight. Venatrix has my plans and can make it for me if we are gone to long, but Dramada loves Cogman and Bulldog like kith and would be very crossed with me if I didn't let them from a family unit in this timeline."

Wheeljack snorts "The divebomb incident."

"Ya, I really don't want a repeat of that my head still hurts form it and it's been four months already, there is no doubt in my mind that he is a Witwiccans."

Wheeljack chuckles a little but lets the matter drop. "How bad do you think Simmons will be when he gets back."

"Not as bad as you think remember Mab?"

"That spindly sparkling that was created from Judy's eggbeater and like to stay with Simmons whenever posable?"

"He was one of the sparks of hoover dam that was stored in the shard."

"And…?"

"Who do you think came through today?"

"Wait Mab? That makes so much senses now they created a bond, didn't they?"

"Yep I don't think that we will be seeing him for a few days because Mab won't let him leave."

"Poor Simmons he finally became a parent well at least his mom will be happy to finally have a grandkid even if its alien."

Jazzy sinkers that was an understatement Tova would be over the moon and the best part was she had security clearance.

Authors Note

I feel Like I have to apologies for the seriousness in the last chapter Jazzy is a crazy fun-loving gal who this story focuses on and I really tried to make this chapter funny but there really is no way to have a fun conversation about dead babies. The government in the Bayvers messed up a lot of shit when it came to the bots and I wanted to point it out and nip these tendencies to abuse the Transformers trust in the butt at the same time. It will get better I promise and thanks for reading


	6. Feeding Mab

It had been a couple hours scenes Simmons had told Tom about the sparklings and the laptop that he had just saved would not let him out of his sight. Most of the scientist, once they had gotten over the shock, thought it was hilarious. The few who looked like they still wanted to take the little one apart even after finding out it was alive were being closely watched by Simmons and Tom. There are scientist with morals and there are those without; it was the ones without morals that needed a sitter with them 24/7 to prevent tragedy.

The sparkling was going from cute, to get this little shit off me in Simmons book real fast. Once the sparkling had calmed down and was let out of the box it had grabbed onto Simmons and once they had gotten it off him it would make the most pathetic chirping noise they had ever heard from the little bots. One of the scientist was a mother identified it to a baby crying. So, Simmons was stuck in a lab with the new sparkling until the higher ups A.K.A Tom decide what to do.

"Tom stop laughing this isn't funny" he snapped at his longtime friend and boss.

Tom who had been snickering quietly started to bust a gut laughing "I know...hahaha… this isn't funny but… hahaha… you have been avoiding fatherhood like the plague and now you're a father to an alien… Hahahahaha… I can't wait to see the look on your mother's face."

Simmons eyes narrowed "Don't you dare tell my Mother about this or your wife will find out about 1983."

Tom stopped laughing "I told you never to bring that up again" he glared at Simmons. Simmons just gave him a smirk "fine I won't tell your Mother but, if the little one doesn't let go of you soon you'll have to tell her."

Simmons scowled and murmured something unflattering under his breath. "Fine, but hopefully we can find something to help the little buggers by then and maybe this one will lose interest in me."

Tom looked at the cooing sparkling that had climbed up to Simmons shoulder and was nuzzling him, he snorts "good luck with that."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()

Jazzy grinned no one ever looked up it didn't matter wherever or whenever you went if you were up in the rafters you had about an 80% chance of not getting caught. Add the magnet boots and gloves to climb up awkward angles well there was a reason why Jazzy was an honorary member of the special ops. Right now, she was using these skills to see what Tom was going to do about the sparklings and to sneak them some proper nutrition. Oil could be used as a substitute to energon for short term but, for new born sparklings it would be like giving baby food to a four-month-old it was okay for a snack but not a proper meal. She fingered the cloaking device that was based off Mirages' it wasn't as good as his, but it worked well enough that it would do for now. She just need to wait until Simmons was alone to get some to Mab and to explain what is happening to Simmons. Maybe point them in Cade Yeager's direction he is smart enough to synthesize energon and as a Knight of Icon he would have an instinctual way of getting the sparklings what they needed. Not to mention he was a father himself so he was an old hat at child care.

Letting her feet dangle she waited until Tom left having to call some people and do paperwork. Once she was gone she let herself drop, if she had been a normal human a drop from the ceiling would have killed her. As it was she rolled her heals absorbing the impact in her legs making about as much noise as a cat.

She could hear some of what Simmons was mumbling under his breath and had to hold back a laugh of her own. "You know if your keep up that kind of language the sparklings first words are going to be swear words" she told him.

Simmons nearly jumped out of his skin he was nearly alone in the hanger as far as he knew and was not expecting Jazzy's voice coming out of thin air. "Jesus Christ Kid, where are you?" he asks looking around for the source of the voice.

"I'm to your left I have an invisibility cloak on so no one can see me I though you would want to feed Mab. The little mech is hungry."

"Mab?"

"It's his name and he… Is yours!" Jazzy's voice is thick with mirth as she watches the freak out on Simmons face.

"No, nonononononon I don't do children, I don't want children. This little bot can be taken care of by someone who wants it."

"He already imprinted on you if you abandon him it will damage his spark and he will be sickly for the rest of his life."

"His what?"

"Spark it's that glowing ball in the center of his chest it is their physical soul their heart. If it is damage it can lead to mental and physical problems or even death."

"Your shitting me."

"Nope" she said popping the P.

"God dam it give me his food" he said holding out his hand. If anyone had been paying attention they would have seen three small cubes appear out of thin air into Simmons hand. He gave the pinkish cubes an experimental squeeze finding them to be soft like a marshmallow "what is this?"

"Alien baby food"

Simmons glares in the direction he thinks Jazzy is in "I know that I mean what is it made of?"

"Gelled Energon, energon can be created or formed natural depending on certain conditions there are several deposits of energon crystals on earth. If solar energy is properly harvested it would take a liquid state. Depending on the grade of the energon will determine the color it takes, the cube in your hand is a low grade it contains a mixture of different mineral to help strengthen a sparklings frame and the gel like state is to make it easier for the sparkling to eat without a feeding tube."

"Hu? Learn something new every day" he said before handing one of the cube to Mab. Mab wolfs it down so quickly Simmons is worried that he would get sick.

"Aww! Who's a hungry little mini con" Jazzy cooed as she scratches at Mab's hem.

Simmons watches as Mab leans into an invisible hand and he decides not to think about it too hard "are you going to feed the others, and will I see you back at my apartment if I ever get let out with this little scarp?"

"I'll feed the little bittles during the shift change. I heard Tom clearing you to take Mab home if they can't get him off of you in the next 48 hours, so I'll see you at your apartment with Wheeljack then and I'll give you some information about some of my contacts."

"Contacts?"

"Sir Edmund Burton, 12th Earl of Folgan"

"The Witwiccans we have suspected him to have contact with an NBE for years, but he is out of our jurisdiction."

"Oh, he is in more ways than one he is part of the Camelot clan he is Lancelot's descendent, the Dragon was actually a transformer."

"Camelot was real!"

"Yep Atlantics was too, but I'll explain everything to you when you get back."

"you better" Simmons tried to sound firm, but Jazzy could hear the little kid inside of him bouncing around in existent.

"See you Sim and good luck telling your Mother." Simmons let out a particularly nasty curse as Jazzy left to feed the other sparklings.


	7. Simmons and Jazzy

Getting the food to the sparklings had been easier than getting a seeker to fly. Which was a good thing Tally a little femm who was the oldest on of the group of four months was starting to show signs of protofrom malnutrition. Poor little thing would have had a very agonizing slow death by her first birthday if she didn't start to get fed regularly. Jazzy made a note to get Cade in as quickly as possible and start him on the road to start making synthetic energon as soon as she left. Starving sparkling after saving them was not allowed; especially if she had anything to say about it.

Sneaking out was even easier than sneaking into NEST Hoover base she would definitely have to talk to Tom about updating security once he was brought into the loop. Jazzy wanted to have Ed's support before she started to talk to Tom as she knew that he was a being of order and her being chaos incarnate well they had never gotten along. Tom had always had a lot of respect for the old witwiccan and he would listen to her if she could have Ed vouch for her first. Jazzy was all for Chaos but sparklings came first after all sparklings were future chaos makers.

Jazzy quietly slipped into Wheeljack's front seat, her multicolored eyes unfocused as she was deep in thought.

"Was it that bad?" he asked worried for the sparklings and what Jazzy had seen.

"No worse than we thought Jackie man; I'll just have a lot of work in the near future and we can make any headwind here until we get Ed to help out first. Do you have Cade's recent address?"

The lights on Wheeljack's dash flashed in an unhappy manor "if I have the timeline right it is his third anniversary of his sparkmates death today."

Jazzy hissed "Ohh, not good, he was suicidal at that time, if I remember correctly. If it was not for Tessa, he would have followed her to the Well today. There is no helping the shoddy timing, those sparklings need their knight and we need his inventers skills." Jazzy sighs and leans back into the seat hand dragging over her face in a little frustration then bolts up in excitement and cackles before bringing an egglike sphere out of her subspace. "I picked up this little sparkling that was hiding in one of the vents it is looking for a bond and I have just the perfect family in mind!" Jazzy gives Wheeljack a shit eat grin "I hope you still have your probable spacebridge working because we need to get to Texas pronto."

Wheeljack caught onto Jazzy's idea and internally smiled "it's ready to go I even fixed the radiation problem with Jorden's Help Ratchet approved to."

"Awesome, now Doc back to the Future!"

(((((((((( )))))))))))))

Simmons had grumbled about the sparkling for a good amount of time after Jazzy had left to feed the other sparklings and do who knows what afterword's. Though as he looked at the sleeping sparkling he had to admit that it was better than having his own kid as a sparkling was not as helpless as a human infant. That was the biggest problem he had with children in general was that they were so venerable, and he had made some enemies that would have used any of his children against him like they had used him against his dad. His mother had changed her name to keep him safe she still wouldn't tell him what her birth name was. He was a grown man and had a clearance level Nine which was on par with Tom for crying out loud and she still wouldn't tell him her name was and of what had happened.

Honestly, he didn't remember what had happened as he was to young to really know what was going on when it had happened. From what he was able to gather was his Dad had pissed off some Russians that had their hands in the space program and that was about it. He looked down at the sleeping sparkling in his lap and smiled a little. He almost pitted the fool who would go after Mab. He had seen the weapons the little one was packing and wile he could be overpowered it would take a lot of planning and a lot of loss for the other guys.

He trailed a finger down Mab's spine causing the sleeping sparkling to purr and stretch out little clawed fingers. Seeing the claws reminded him about what Jazzy had told him. Dragons! The dragon from the tails of King Arthur was real along with all the knights of the round table and they worked with aliens! Freaking ALIENS! That along with what she mentioned about Atlantic would change the entire history of the known world once it was made pubic knowledge. Simmons inner child was doing backflips in excitement Aliens, knights, and dragons all fighting; now that would be a history lesson that would not be boring.

He was starting to get a little jealous of the future students in history class. History class as it was, was his worst subject in school because he knew that half of what they were teaching him was wrong. Now if they were learning what really happened they would be leaning about space dragons, knights, wizards, and a hidden society that knew where Atlantic and Camelot were hidden from the rest of the world with the help of giant shape shifting Robots. Now that would keep anyone's attention, learning history like it was an action movie.

Simmons shifted in his seat only to stop when he heard his pocket crinkle Startled he reached into his pocket to pull out a bag of sparkling energon and a note.

'Hey Simmy,

I didn't know how long you would be stuck a S7 so I decide to leave a bag of baby food for you to give to the little ones tomorrow night. If you really want to get Tom back for hackling, you about Mab get him near the little cellphone sparkling it was showing an interest in him like Mad is to you. I hope your ready to tell you Mom now that you have stopped sulking over becoming a father. I can tell you now she will be over the moon being a Grandmama.

Chow

Jazzy C. Chaos

Simmons just blinks at the letter and looks at the sparkling in his lap that was starting to wake up. "You are going to like your Aunt Jazzy she is an angel Ninja."


	8. the Knight part 1

"LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, COW watch out for the Farmer!" Screeched Jazzy as Wheeljack's ground bridge took them into the middle of a cow field with the poor young farm hand out checking on the fences. Jazzy would bet that he was not going to forget a car appearing out of thin air. "TREE WATCH OUT FOR THE FREAKING TREE!" She hopped that he would be able to be reasoned with if Wheeljack didn't kill her first that is. "THERE IS ONLY ONE TREE IN THIS ENTIRE FIELED HOW THE PITS DID YOU MANAGE TO HIT IT?" Jazzy may be crazy but she hated getting whiplash when it could be avoided. Wheeljack groaned a little the tree had given him a nice dent in his bumper it wasn't bad but it did sting a little.

Jazzy startled that he had made any noise in pain got out of his vehicle mode and started to fuss over him anger about the sore neck for gotten. "Let me take a look at you." She saw the dent and hissed in sympathy a dented bumper was not a bad injury and on most bots it didn't cause them any pain but for Wheeljack it was like getting your fingers smashed badly. it would hurt like the dickens when he had to transform. Aside from the dent Jazzy couldn't see any other damage "is there anything else damaged that I can't see?"

"I'm okay Jazzy my self-repairs will have it fixed in a few hours."

"Good I can do repairs if needed but I'm no Hatchet. Oy Farmer boy" shouted Jazzy to the stunned Farmer. Jazzy smiled at him and holds out her hand and gives him a trekker hand jester "Live long and prosper Earthling or as the universe says Ba-weep gra-na ninni bong."

The universal greeting got the poor bloke out of his stupor "Ba wept granny Ninne what?"

Jazzy and Wheeljack lost it, Jazzy was rolling on the ground clutching her sides and Wheeljack was laughing so hard he transformed into his Bipedal form.

Jazzy was starting to get some control of herself and lost it again seeing the stunned look on the poor boys face as he saw his first transformer. She wiped he eyes before looking at the young boy who they had startled "it's pronounced Ba-weep gra-na Ninni bong it's the universal greeting it means we come in peace but no matter how it is translated it sounds ridiculous. It's meant to break tension in a funny way I'm sorry we startled you but Jack…" Jazzy pointed at Wheeljack "still hasn't gotten all the kinks out of his teleport device can you tell us where we landed I can tell form the plant life we are still on earth but I'm not sure where."

"Mexico City, New Mexico" the Kid holds out his hand "Shane Dyson welcome to Earth."

Wheeljack's optics brighten in surprise but Jazzy keeps her face the same "Jazzy Chaos that big mooch over there is my partner in crime Wheeljack. Were really not supposed to be on Earth right now so we would be grateful if you would keep your meeting with us quite."

"Sure who would believe me anyways?"

"A lot more people than you think Shane and not in a good way." Jazzy Tilts her head to the side thinking before pulling something out of her subspace and hands it to Shane. "You're in shock now kid so I'll be leaving this with you. This is a communicator if you get in any trouble it will activate an emergency beacon to any of our people nearby that you are to be helped pronto if you don't use it by the time you are 20 I'll have a friend of mine contact you and offer you a job we'll need some good drivers and out treaty with Earth should be settled by them. For now though go inside drink some juice it will help with the after effects of shock." Jazzy gives him a smile and a reassuring pat on the arm before smirking a little then Cackles scaring the poor kid "Come on Jack-man people to do and futures to change all that good jazz. You will be seeing us again Shane Dyson of Earth." Jazzy let out a mad cackle as she jumped into Wheeljack's alt mode leaving behind a very confused kid in their wake.

"Jazzy do you know the odds of landing in the yard of a human that will know us in the future?" asked Wheeljack to a still laughing Jazzy.

"I don't have any idea but to astronomical to even mention fate is funny like that Jack so don't worry about it. What will be will be, the future is not ours to see, Que Sera, Sera" sang Jazzy. "He may be Tessa's destine mate. So, with her and her Father joining our kith it makes senses that he would be soon to follow as his soul would pull us here to insure that he would find her."

"This is one of those things in the universe I don't want to know because it will give me so many processor aces that I won't be able to do anything for weeks isn't it."

"Yep!" Jazzy chirped happily as she remembers Venatrix trying to explain her concept of time and how it affected her to the sciences gilled. They couldn't walk straight for a week Skyfire Glitched and fell on top of Venatrix. "You're finally learning I'm so proud of you my Jackie-man!"

"Oh stop it, you had way too much fun with us that week Poor Allspark it took Prime, Megatron, Ironhide and Astrotrain to get Skyfire off of her."

"Cool cat was a Cool Pancake" she cackled Jazzy changed her clothes into a black suite like the MIB wore. "Don't I look pudding?"

"Um…Yes?"

"Kelo! Let's get this show on the road we should hear back from Ed tomorrow Stormreign is good at what she does and she will have Bulldog up and running by breakfast. Eddy doesn't like to waste time so as soon as Bull is in the clear he is going to work fast."

"We need Yeager before we can talk to Tom."

"Exactly"

"Let's get to it Angle"

"Got it Doc"

They approach the farm house to see a little girl sitting on the porch step playing with gadget of some kind. The little girl hears them approach and looks up "did somebody die or are you with the Men in Black?" she asked in the most serious tone that a seven year old could use.

"Well duckling nobody has died yet so I would have to say were a real life MIB."

"You're lying everyone knows they aren't real." She crosses her arms and pouts looking at Jazzy in anger thinking that she is teasing her.

"I'm not lying the MIB works with Aliens. Look closer to my friend over here he isn't human, there for we are MIB." Wheeljack allowed his holoform to flicker before winking at a gaping Tessa.

"Don't worry sparkling my people don't harm humans and we are not here to erase anyone's memories."

Tessa inhaled sharply and for one moment Wheeljack was worried that she was going to start screaming. "OHMYGODTHATWASTHECOOLESTTHINGEVERWHATAREYOU?WHATPLANETAREYOUFROM?WHATDOYOUREALLYLOOKLIKE?CANISEEYOURPLANETSOMEDAY?WHYAREYOUHERE?" Tessa went off in an excited tirade of questions.

Wheeljack laughed a little "slow down sparkling your talking as fast as Blurr as for your questions I'm from Cybertron, my body is that car over there, you may see my planet sometimes in your life time and as for why we are here… we need to talk to your father to help us with a problem we are having."

Tessa nodded her head as if she knew that her dad could invent what they would need "daddy can help you once he is better. Daddy told me to stay outside because he was feeling sick today and didn't want me to catch it too." She gave them a beaming smile "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself my daddy said so."

Wheeljack stiffened as he watched Jazzy in the corner of his optics he saw Jazzy's smile tighten a little. "Did he now?" Wheeljack fought off a full body flinch at Jazzy's tone. "Jack why don't you take Tessa for a ride while Cade and I talk about boring paperwork that will need signed."

Wheeljack's holoform flickered again with an 'oh snap!' moment "Hey Tessa have you ever road in a time machine?"

Tessa's eyes went wide with excitement "Really? I get to ride with an Alien?"

Wheeljack opened his driver side door "you can even drive" Tessa squeaked in excitement and headed for the open car door. He turned over to Jazzy as Tessa was distracted with his alt form. "Please do not kill him or hurt him to much you know he would be in ruff shape today and he regretted today for a very long time."

"Oh I won't hurt him" Jazzy cracked her knuckles "too much he just needs to heal and I knight works best fighting for something. I'm going to scare the piss out of him. Now head off you have a sparkling to take for a joy ride."

Wheeljack lays a hand on Jazzy's shoulder before dismissing his Holoform and drives off. Jazzy looks at the door with burning eyes and opens it to find a man she would one day call kith.


End file.
